


take your suppressant nagito

by chubfruits



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Hickeys, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega!Nagito, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Restraint Kink, Rimming, Sub!nagito, alpha!hajime, dom!hajime, first time writing a/b/o lmao, fuyuhiko gundham and kazuichi are only mentioned, hajime best alpha of all time, slightly tho, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubfruits/pseuds/chubfruits
Summary: and now, he would have to thank kazuichi again for giving him ahem...fucking handcuffs as a gift for his and nagito’s first year anniversary. he didn’t know if he wanted to hug kazuichi, telling him how useful they were or punch kazuichi, yell at him for being invested in their private sex lives. he decided to do the former, minus the hugging, to the beta, as both nagito and he had various ideas on how they would use the handcuffs.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254





	take your suppressant nagito

**Author's Note:**

> im currently into danganronpa so bad that its the only thing i think fr and nagito and hajime lives in my mind rent free so whats better to combine a prompt u have never tried with ur biggest comfort ship

hajime was a very level headed alpha. but his boyfriend was not quite as level headed even for an omega. no, hajime wasn’t talking about how horny nagito could be, in fact, hajime knew he was probably hornier. he was talking about how not so discreet the omega was. it was mostly due to nagito’s inexperience when it came to relationships, but damn could he keep his thoughts inside his mind, especially the ones related to sex. 

when they first met, hajime thought nagito was a bit conservative. the tall male would always wear clothes that covered his arms and legs, would shy away from topics that had sexual undertones and seemed very innocent minded. even now, after a year of dating, he could still say nagito was bit more skittish, although bit more daring. honestly it was a pleasent suprise, seeing how bold this white haired omega could be.

as much as hajime hated to admit, he would have to thank kazuichi for setting him up with nagito. the pink haired guy was quite oblivious in many cases, but certainly sex wasn’t one of those cases.

“hey hinata-kun...i know you got the hots for komaeda-san and trust me he might look all sweet and soft he probably is a bunny in the bed, maybe even very kinky.” what kazuichi said was true and hajime could understand the saying better whenever it was the time for nagito’s heat.  
it was a merciless period, for hajime’s dick and sanity. hajime wouldn’t ever complain though. 

and now, he would have to thank kazuichi again for giving him ahem...fucking handcuffs as a gift for his and nagito’s first year anniversary. he didn’t know if he wanted to hug kazuichi, telling him how useful they were or punch kazuichi, yell at him for being invested in their private sex lives. he decided to do the former, minus the hugging, to the beta, as both nagito and he had various ideas on how they would use the handcuffs. 

“you should never again forget to take your suppressants komaeda.” irritation apparent in his voice, hajime slowly walked towards the now laying on top of the bed nagito. the white haired male was sprayed across the sheets that were the same colour as his hair, legs twitching vigorously, eyes hazy and teary and face is as pink as a fresh tomato. oh, to add, the guy had also handcuffed himself to the bed.

“but i h-have finished them already and forgot-ah” hajime put two secure hands on nagito’s thighs,spreading them open and settling himself between them. he just hummed, trying his best not to look affected by the erotic greeting he was given. “is that really true komaeda-kun...or did you purposefully not take them so that you can have the best fuck of your life during your heat, knowing how painful you can feel.” nagito shuddered at the words, heterochromic eyes scanning him up and down with an expression he could only describe as “disappointment”.he bashfully nodded, showing signs of his sub space. 

it was taking everything for hajime to not devour the male underneath him, with the light floral scent clouding his mind. he caressed the inner meaty parts of nagito’s thighs, not caring about the little plea’s nagito was uttering. “you haven’t answered my question, komaeda.” the low tone of hajime’s voice directly went to the omega’s groins as he leaked more. hajime leaned down, nosing the scent gland on nagito’s neck, knowing how well it affected the omega. 

“i-yes hinata-kun...its j-just...i wan-wanna know how it would f-feel.” hell, hajime thought, is waiting for me. nagito’s already smooth voice was strained, hands shaking against the bedrest. hajime could feel his own dick harden and several ideas of what he wanted to do to the paler boy beneath him was driving him insane. 

but he knew that the omega was in pain, despite every little pleasurable squirm he let out everytime hajime nudged his gland and groped the tight muscles in his thighs, slowly inching towards the aching hole. he was glad that his rut ended few weeks ago, meaning that he could solely focus on nagito’s heat. “damn...you even used the handcuffs...you are seriously a masochist komaeda-kun.” nagito chuckled, a breathless one, grinding against hajime’s clothed crotch. the action earned both of them a little moan from each other as the hand gripping nagito’s legs tightened as an involuntary threat. nagito, not seeming to understand the threat, raised his hips up, trying his best to get the friction he wanted. 

“hnn..wait k-komaeda-“ it was no use telling nagito to wait as the pale boy curled his legs around hajime’s waist,hoisting him close,nearly flush against his butt. hajime fell over nagito lightly, rock hard dick touching the damp hole. nagito cried out, violently shaking as hajime was gripping the sheets so tight around nagito’s head that his knuckles turned white. he wanted nothing more than jump onto him, especially after noticing how helpless he was. nagito was no doubt at his mercy only, and knowing that nagito had given his consent to be like this was making his heart and his dick swell. 

hajime again delved into the junction of his neck and shoulder, this time kissing and licking the sensitive skin there. possesiveness was growing in him with every moan that came out from nagito’s mouth. he bit the skin there, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark that would surely last for several days. he didn’t care about showing nagito belonged to him, much to the omega’s dismay. everyone on the island could tell that they were mates, the scent and everything was so clear around them that hiyoko would make gaging expressions around them. he just wanted to show everyone that there was no way he would give nagito away. a stupid possessiveness.

it didn’t take a while for hajime to move downwards, planting small butterfly kisses on nagito’s chest. his sturdy hands held nagito’s trembling hips down on the bed as his tongue swirled around the hardened nipple. nagito’s chest was small, not carrying enough muscle nor fat for a healthy omega. hajime knew nagito had problems with his health that affected his overall omega abilities and he even cried hard when he told that to hajime, telling stuff like “i’m sorry hinata-kun, after knowing this you probably wouldn’t want me. i’m such a bad omega, can’t even bear any milk due to my condition.” . nagito wasn’t infertile in any means, he just had difficulty producing enough milk to sustain a baby. afterwards, hajime being the most caring alpha and boyfriend ever, had nagito be in treatment. and it seemed to work as the sweet but very bland taste of milk filled his mouth. 

it wasn’t much, or enough for a baby, but it still filled hajime with happiness that nagito was finally producing milk. he wanted to taste more, hear the beautiful gasps his omega let out. he sucked harshly on the nipple, teeth grazing the soft bud. nagito moaned loudly, the handcuff straining against his wrists. he tried to roll his hips against hajime but felt two strong hands stop his movement. angrily, nagito groaned.  
“hinata-kun..please-ah” hajime moved on to the other nipple, continuing his little ministrations. he sucked and sucked, licking every drop of milk he could gush out. nagito wasn’t very sensitive on his chest area so seeing how beautifully distraught he had become just by touching on his chest was sending shots of pleasure in hajime’s body. 

“what do you need baby ?” he finally took his mouth off the bud and caressed nagito’s sides. he could notice the sweat dripping from nagito’s chin, trailing along his neck and settling on his heaving chest. he leaned down and licked a long stripe of salty sweat. nagito shivered at the sensation, as both of their scents were growing overwhelming with each passing minute.hajime decided to tease nagito more by sinking his teeth on his neck, marking the area with purple hickeys and bites that would surely require nagito to wear...less revealing clothes than ever...even if it was fucking august and they were on a tropical island.

“h-hinata-kun s-stop i need you p-please..” nagito’s whole body was shaking, inching towards hajime but failing due to the strength the alpha seemed to possess. hajime couldn’t help but smirk at the vulnerability nagito was showing, something he would only see when nagito was so lost in his heat or desires. they had sex outside of their heat/rut, but it was mostly nagito wanting to be used for pleasure by hajime. as much as hajime told nagito ‘he was more than a hole to fill’ and ‘he deserved to indulge in rather selfish desires’ nagito would always oppose, making it clear that he would feel good so long as he could be an useful omega to hajime. nagito’s constant self deprecation had ignated a spark hajime didn’t know had in him, as he started to be more dominating in order to gain control of the situation so that he would ensure the pleasure was mutual. 

“hmm...alright komaeda-kun. if you want me to stop, i will.” to show how serious he was in his words, hajime got up sligtly, removing his hands off nagito’s legs. the moment he did the said action, thin thighs wrapped around him, bringing him down. hajime again had to grip the sheets to not fully fall on nagito and hurt him. to be frank, he was having fun teasing nagito and he knew nagito was too. the paler male was a sucker for foreplay and hajime knew how to take care of him very well. 

“no.you are staying here.” nagito’s usually calm demeanour was wiped off as a stern but still needy expression took over his former erotic one. hajime smiled, kissing nagito for the first time, realizing he hadn’t done it ever since he came to his dorm. it was more tongue and teeth than what could be considered a romantic french kiss, but they seemed to work. hajime grabbed nagito’s legs and hoisted his hips upwards,practically bending him in half as he grinding his clothed erection against the damp and clenching hole. he drank all of the choked gasps nagito let out, grinding harder and faster against him. they were kissing, or hajime was kissing nagito as the white haired male was nearly going limp, for at least a minute with zero to no breaks before nagito turned his head away to break the kiss. 

“hinata-kun...i need your cock s-so bad...p-please fill me-“ nagito mewled,cheek fondling against hajime’s. hajime’s inner alpha was screaming at him to fuck the omega senseless, fill him with his cum and knot and mark him up so much that no part of his skin was free from being his possession. but he knew better to not lose his composure. he planted a chaste peck on nagito’s red and swollen lips before kissing downwards his upper body. when his lips got dangerously close nagito’s swelled and reddened cock he removed himself.

“w-wait hinata-ku-“ “i’m just undressing komaeda.ah...its too bad you can’t touch me though. it seems as if you are completely at my mercy.” if there was something about nagito that especially surprised hajime (it was hard to exactly say since nagito was a man filled with surprises) it was how submissive he was in the bedroom. the frail male got off on feeling powerless and hajime took on the role to ensure that nagito would feel as powerless and free as he would need. the surprising catch was that, nagito didn’t really act like that with others, and often he would say very offensive or borderline rude or ‘sassy’ stuff to them. hajime knew those were partially because of his dementia, but he still couldn’t tell if he meant them or not. he was just content that nagito didn’t feel the need to be like that with him. 

when he was completely naked, hajime seated himself between nagito’s thighs, eyeing him. the male underneath him was heaving hard through his chest, both of his arms straining against the metal of the handcuffs. his whole body was quivering, mouth agape and a little trail of drool was pooling on the sheets. his scent was increasing, clouding hajime’s mind and he was sure nagito was feeling the same with the way his nostrils were flaring hard, trying to inhale as much as he can. 

his cock was flush against his torso with the way he was bended, hard and swollen. his hole was open for hajime to enjoy, clenching and unclenching on nothing. every little movement of his muscles oozed out more fluids from him and hajime could feel like he could watch the sight for hours. “all i have done is to play with you a little and you are this wet...i don’t know if i should be disappointed in you komaeda.” nagito bit back a moan, handcuffs clinging. “you should be happy that i’m fucking horny right now. it’s truly pathetic how easy you are to break.” one of his hand moved on nagito’s neck as the other moved to his slick entrance.

“i could just fuck you here, have you scream my name over and over again, fill you with my pups and you would still want it-“ he tighened his fingers around nagito’s neck slightly. “-want to be a whore...i wonder if you’d open your legs like this for anyone.” he lapped the fluid around nagito’s entrance, rubbing it around the puffy ring of muscle, pressing hardly sometimes. “would you purr for tanaka-san or kuzuryu-san like you are doing right now?” nagito fervently shook his head, trying to utter something out but failing. “oh is that so komaeda-kun ? how are you going to prove that you are my whore and my whore only ?” his hand on nagito’s neck squeezed harder, cutting his breath for a little while. it was a kink nagito had and although at first hajime was opposed to it, nagito assured him that as the ultimate talent he would probably figure out how to cut the air flow correctly. 

nagito’s unfocused eyes were glued to the ceiling, trying to breathe as much as he can. hajime pressed one of his fingers in the tight muscle of his entrance, not going fully in. prodding the area, hajime lapped the precum on nagito’s swelled cock’s head whilst keeping his other hand secure around the others neck, tightening and untightening.he twirled his tongue around the head,swallowing the cum. deciding that he was becomin impatient he removed his attention from nagito’s cock and straightened himself.

“who do you belong to whore ?” his tone was flat, almost monotonous and he could see the goosebumps on nagito’s body. kinky fucker. nagito struggled to regain his air flow for few seconds before rasping out “ you... i belong to you only you hinata-kun p-please-“. hajime, seemingly satisfied with the want and lust underneath nagito’s words, dipped his tongue into nagito’s loose hole, devouring the gasps and cries from the lithe boy. he tried going as far as he can, while his hand stroked nagito’s cock lazily. 

nagito was panting hard, sobbing as his hips were arching up towards hajime’s face. if hajime could see his face, he could probably notice the little tears prickling in nagito’s hazy greyish green eyes. he would also notice the agressive blush adorning his white skin. hajime delved deeper, swallowing the hot fluid, trying his best to penetrate nagito. he loved eating nagito’s ass, the liquid was so sweet for a person who didn’t like sweets much and maybe it was an alpha thing, but hajime was addicted to the way nagito tasted. 

after indulging some more time with his tongue in nagito’s hole, he lifted himself away, earning a dissatisfied grunt from the omega. apologetically, hajime leaned down and captured the others lips in a breathless kiss again as a form of comforting the other that he wasn’t going anywhere and he was going to make him feel good. the kiss didn’t last long, as hajime was growing ever the more impatient. 

he grabbed the lube on the drawer of their nightstand and poured a generous amount on his hand.he didn’t have the mind to think about using a condom and he was sure even if he did, nagito would’ve stopped him, wanting to feel him wholly. he applied the lube on his painfully aching dick and positioned it right before nagito’s puffy red rim.he placed the white haired omega’s one leg on his shoulder and bent the other to allow a good and deep position. 

“are you ready nagito?” dropping the honorifics, hajime tried to imply that what they were going to do was real and intimate enough. even if hajime was losing his mind and bordering on the mindless pleasure, he still had the ounce of self control to make sure the heat induced state nagito was in was consensual.

“i am hinata-kun... j-just please hurry i need you so bad...” hajime laughed, nagito still used the honorific even if the alpha was merely seconds away from pounding in him.”you can say my given name nagito.i’m going to fuck you till you see the starts and you’ll still call me that.” nagito responded with a strained chuckle and grinned.

“then make me lose my mind completely that i won’t even think about saying your surna-AAAAAH!” with no hesitation hajime entered nagito in one go.well,at least half of his cock as the omega clenched so hard that got hajime choking quite literally. hajime was taken aback by how tight and hot nagito was, even if he was supposed to be loose, he was still tight enough to draw out long and deep grunts from the heterochromic alpha. nagito was exhaling hard, with small inhales. his arms were shaking vigorously and hajime could see the handcuff digging into his wrists. 

he kissed nagito’s inner thigh resting on his shoulder and sucked a little hickey to distract the other.”hinata-“ a glare from the brown haired male cut nagito off.”h-hajime...please move. i need you so much.” and who was hajime to deny such a request ? he inched into nagito, not so slow that it could be considered gentle but he made sure to put at least a bit of effort not to hurt the other. when he was fully sheathed into nagito, they both simultaneously groaned.

“i’m fully in nagito.” nagito nodded at the confirmation not waiting any time to wiggle his hips to signal hajime to move. sensing that was the consent he needed, hajime started moving. he bent nagito’s knees to his shoulders, making a good use of the thin frame the omega underneath him had. each thrust was angled so that his cock would hit against nagito’s prostate, bring him the utmost pleasure and help him reach his climax. 

“ha-ah-jime please f-faster i can’t stand th-hnn- this..” the omega sobbed frantically, hips desperately moving to meet with hajime’s own. hajime held nagito’s shaky hips, keeping them in place. “who do you think you are to order me ?” he snapped his hips forwards, deliberately missing the area nagito was wishing for. the thrill and satisfaction of seeing how pliable he could make nagito become was nearly sending him off edge. 

trembling lips rasped out a little ‘i’m sorry’ and ‘please’ before screaming when hajime made a particularly hard thrust. quavering legs hooked themselves up on hajime’s shoulder, quickly nudging him down to his neck. keeping a good rhythm, hajime nosed along nagito’s scent gland as his own mind was overwhelmed with the mixture of both of their unbearably strong scents and sweat smell. he harshly inhaled the area, and exhaled, marking nagito’s scent gland once again. he kept his mouth on nagito’s neck,nipping and scraping the now not so milky skin. nagito happily mewled, series of sobs and cries never not leaving his lips.

hajime could feel his knot get bigger with each passing thrust and he could feel the slicks gushing out of nagito increase. it was way too hot, way too suffocating and clearly wasn’t enough for both of them. he was well aware that nagito was desperate and nearly reaching his own orgasm, but a selfish part of him wanted the moment to last longer (hajime knew that it would last long though, considering nagito’s heat had just begun.) . hajime’s mouth moved from nagito’s bruised up neck to his swollen chest and hajime couldn’t help but salivate. he sucked on the nipples while continuing his now unsteady tempo of thrusts as one of his hands went to jerk nagito’s angrily red and hard cock. 

he could tell nagito was close by the way nagito was violently trembling, his hands helplessly rutting against the handcuffs, and breathless begs and moans leaving his mouth. the room was filled with the sounds of bed creaking, skin hitting each other, hajime’s own supressed grunts with nagito’s shamelessly loud plea’s and mewls. 

“hajime ha-ah hajime h-hajime..alpha please...” hajime retreated his mouth and stood up, changing the position to allow better access.his lips were dry while nagito’s were invitingly lush and wet. he leaned down, capturing nagito’s lips in a sealing kiss. the kiss didn’t last long, as hajime had other plans and nagito had other stuff he would rather have dealt with. “what do you want, omega ?” hajime grunted, an animalistic sound ripping from his throat as nagito licked a long stripe along his neck, where his own scent gland was located. 

“p-please knot me alpha... fill me with you cum...let me feel it for days...please let me be of good use for yo-HNNN HAJIME!” not even waiting a second to let nagito finish his sentence, hajime started entering his knot, who was painfully swollen and waiting to be deflated. “ relax n-nagito..” hajime could only mutter out, taking every muscle in his body to work so as not to fall over nagito because of how tight and hot he felt around him. 

he took some time waiting for nagito to adjust, even in his heat induced state, hajime would never want to be an alpha and a boyfriend who would take advantage of their mate. he used that time to admire his omega, who was so obedient yet so mischievous , so beautiful but didn’t know it, was so independent but also was his. 

it was a sight for hajime and only for hajime to indulge mindlessly. nagito’s messy white curls were sprayed on the pillow, neck and collarbones decorated with so many hickey’s that he knew after the heat passes, nagito would complain a fuck ton. red blush adorned the plae skin as the greyish green eyes were unfocused with tears and lust. it was truly a sight that hajime would make sure was only for him to see.

“move a-alpha.” nagito’s words broke hajime from his internal adoration as his hips started working. each thrust was getting sloppier and faster, both desperately chasing their own release. hajime fastened his hand on nagito’s cock, eliciting plea’s so loud that he was sure anyone near his cottage would definitely share some complaints to him. 

he kissed nagito again, drinking all of the sounds he was making. teeths were clashing as hajime’s tongue gained access and started exploring the other’s while their bodies moved in unison, as if they were one. the heat in pooling his stomach was painful and bothersome and hajime fastened his thrusts, not caring about hitting nagito’s prostate anymore, focusing on chasing his own release more.

it seemed enough for the omega as the moment he and hajime separated their lips he tightened so hard around hajime that he could swear his dick was going to get cut off. “HAJIME AHH!” the white haired male cried out, body quievering rigorously. the sight, the sounds and the way his cock was being sucked in by omega’s hole was beyond his endurance. he snapped his hips one last time as he moaned nagito’s name in his ear before releasing himself inside the omega. 

“hnnn ughh..” nagito purred at the feeling of being filled, overly sensitive body trembling uncontrollably. hajime was oversensitive too, his cock was surrounding in such tightness and hotness that felt both suffocating and as if he belonged there. the couple had to take several seconds to calm down, as both of their erections softened.hajime slowly slid out of nagito and took off the handcuffs. 

“mmmm..” nagito hummed, trying to wrap himself around hajime but couldn’t. “ah..sorry hinata-kun.i must’ve overworked myself.”he sleepily said, as his legs wobbled and the cum inside his hole dripped bit by bit onto the sheets.sensing the omega’s oversensitivity, hajime secured two arms around him and pressed the other’s head on his chest, knowing how well his own heartbeat calmed the other. he made a mental note to get some food and water from the cafeteria and even ask teruteru to prepare foods with high nutritional value for the next couple of days. 

“that was great hinata-kun...you sure are a beast in the bedroom.” paler male chuckled, nuzzling against the others warm skin. hajime smiled conteny, combing others silky but messy locks. “no you were so good to me komaeda-kun.i don’t exactly know why did you decide to wear the handcuffs today, but i’m glad you did.” nagito murmured, but hajime couldn’t make out what he said. probably something that wasn’t too significant. his hand went to soothe the other’s red and sore wrist, his smile turning into a frown.

“ah.” nagito pulled his hand away, bashfully avoiding eye contact.”it’s alright hinata-kun, it doesn’t even hurt! and if it means you could enjoy yourself, i’d gladly endure the pain!” hajime had gotten better at dealing with nagito’s antics, but he still couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him whenever he said stuff like that. on a whim, he grabbed the omega’s hands and planted wet kisses across his frail wrists.

“komaeda. how many times do i need to tell u that i want to watch you be pleasured, just because you want to not because you think its what i want.” nagito winced at the words, still not being able to process fully that he was deserving of all these pleasures, even after being rehabilitated during the neo world programme. “we should have mikan treat these after your heat is done for.” 

nagito’s mouth opened to say something but was immediately closed after seeing the pair of dark green and red eyes bore into his soul.instead, he decided to give in the exhaustion from the whole intercourse, hugging hajime tightly and comfortably suiting himself in the arms of his alpha, surrounded by the oh-so-familiar scent.

hajime knew that nagito would wake up in few hours, with a new heatwave. he would make sure to grab some water,tissues and food along with drugs and inform fuyuhiko that he and nagito were going to spend some time inside their cabin. but that was only after ensuring nagito was asleep peacefully.

he would also make sure that nagito would never miss out on his suppressants though.   
or maybe he wouldn’t.  
he couldn’t say for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the format problems i cant post on my laptop so i have to do it on my phone :( hope yall enjoyed this and pls dont forget to leave kudos ! 
> 
> komahina rights   
> bottom nagito rights


End file.
